


A Last Promise

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [13]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the the war between the Khan and Kaidu a battle leaves Jingim dead by Byamba hand. Marco decides to spare his lover the Khan's wrath by making his death quick. Not wanting to be in the world without Byamba in it Marco swallows poison before cradling his lover in his arms where they take their last breathes and make eternal promises.</p><p>A random story not connected to any previous work.<br/>- Contains quote from 47 Ronin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Promise

Marco managed to pull his lover into his arms to rest against his chest despite his dead weight from where he laid next to the deceased prince. It killed him to run Byamba through with a sword but he knew the Khan would have shown no mercy to his eldest son for killing his heir, Jingim. Making his end quick seemed the kindest route and the bottle of poison Marco just consumed ensured that he would join Byamba soon. The Mongolian's blood stained Marco's armor red and filled his mouth with the taste of copper but the slight burning from the cobra essence did little to make his voice raspy as he hummed their lullaby to his only love. 

"I'm sorry that this had to be the result of our reunion." Byamba admitted in a low voice as he raised a hand to cling to the Latin's arm. 

"So am I. I'm so sorry, my love." Marco whispered holding Byamba tighter to him when he felt the hand on his arm starting to weaken. 

"It grieves me that..we wont be together in the next world as we couldn't be...in this one." The Mongolian mourned as he coughed up more blood. 

"We will be, Byamba." Marco whispered as his hand wiped the blood from his lover's mouth away.

"Marco?" Byamba asked confused in a raspy voice.

"I will look for you. I will look for you through a thousand worlds and thousands of lifetimes until I find you." Marco promised as the hand that was clinging to his arm fell to lay limp in it's owner's lap and Marco could barely feel his own heart beat.

"I will wait for you in all of them, love." Byamba vowed with the last of his breath before he passed. A single tear fell from Marco's eyes as he leaned down to press his lips against his lovers in a final kiss. When his body became completely numb Marco gently laid Byamba's body on the ground before curling around him the way he used to when they laid in bed before their world fell apart. Marco gazed upon his lover's face one more time before laying his head on the Mongolian's shoulder where his body took it's last breath and his soul lifted to fulfill his promise.


End file.
